


Shatter

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Shatter

Flanked by Jocasta and Friday, the AIs occupying spare armour suits, Pepper walked briskly across the empty field. The craft had touched down mere minutes ago, the engines still cooling off. Her urge to know compelled her, almost surpassing her self-control. Her bodyguards rigid steps faintly echoed against the soft ground.

Slowly the bay door descended, Jocasta extended her arm to keep Pepper in place. Hesitantly she reached out, placing her hands against the android’s wrist, gently pushing against her, yet to no effect.

Nebula emerged first, taking the gathered as being those she had managed to reach on the radio during the brief moment of contact. Cautiously she regarded the figures and the human. Turning as she stood on solid ground, she nodded to an unseen companion.

Pepper wanted to call out for Tony, to confirm he was there. Exerting herself firmly against Jocasta, she half stumbled forward, moving swiftly. Friday cast an aside glance to Jocasta, in turn she gave only a nod, remaining in place.

Nebula stepped aside, avoiding Pepper’s passing gaze. As she stepped onto the ship, Pepper immediately felt the coldness of the interior, the thick metal maintaining the icy temperature as the shadows also obscured. Walking ahead slower, pausing and then calling as she slowly looked around. “Tony!”

In her mind she could rehear the very last words she’d heard him say, garbled and laced with static as it was. She also remembered what she had told him then, and what more she had wanted to say since.

She preserved, moving ahead further, listening intently and unable to hear anything she called again, her voice creaking. “Tony, please…” The silence persisted for a few moments before a small voice responded. “Miss Potts?” She strode forward quickly, following the sound, turning the corner she met Peter leaning against the wall. Slowly he looked up to meet her gaze.

She could see the wear that had occurred, it was written all over him. It was the distant gaze that shook her. She reached out and gently took his hand. He firmly squeezed then shook his head. “They’re all gone…they just vanished.” She nodded and slowly wrapped her arm around the young man’s shoulders, guiding him forward. Leaning against her as he walked along the corridor then towards the light. “Mr Stark...”

Pepper felt her chest tighten as the pause prolonged, leading him outside, she looked towards Jocasta and Friday, willing them to intervene. As the pair made their way over on foot, she tilted her head to meet Peter’s gaze. Attempting to grant him the space he needed, yet as she saw the shifting of his expression she knew.

Peter threw his arms around Pepper and pressed firmly against her shoulder, she held him close as she shut her eyes. The dampening of tears seeped through her clothes, yet she contained herself, shutting her eyes tighter and holding back.


End file.
